Millions of households in the United States and throughout the world keep domesticated cats and other pets indoors, requiring the use of litter pans to collect the pets' waste. These pans are typically partially filled with a litter mix of clay, sawdust, silica gel, and/or other ingredients for absorbing liquids and masking odors. The litter pans must be periodically cleaned by the pet owner, for example by emptying the entire contents of the pan or scooping clumped waste from the litter, and re-filled with new litter mix.
Known litter pans typically comprise an open tub of molded plastic or the like. Hooded pans, which incorporate a hood or cover over a pan of typical design, are also known. Electronic “self-cleaning” pans are also known. One common problem with most known litter pans is that people generally consider them to be unattractive and not complementary to typical home décor. As a result, pet owners typically hide the litter pan in a bathroom, utility room or closet. Often, however, it would be desirable to locate the litter pan in a more visible location, for example for easier access by the pet, for easier or more frequent cleaning by the pet owner, due to space limitations, etc.
A further problem with many known hooded litter pans is the inconvenience and difficulty of cleaning. Typically, the hood must be unlatched, removed, and placed aside to access the litter for removal or cleaning. This process becomes all the more inconvenient for pet owners using “clumping” type litter mixes, which typically require more frequent cleaning.
Thus it can be seen that needs exist for improvement to litter pans and litter pan accessories, to provide a more attractive appearance that matches typical home décor, and provides easy and convenient access for cleaning and replacement of litter.